Home
by otaku347
Summary: Kimiko leaves the temple and goes back to tokyo. and now she has to face the cruelest evil known to mankind, Highschool! Will she ever meet her friends again? how will the gang cope without her? will there be a new dragon of fire? why am I asking all these questions instead of getting on with the story? Rai x Kim. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is an idea that's been haunting me for a while, and I decided to write it, so now maybe I can finally get some peace of mind. So here goes, the first chapter of my first fan fiction.**

**Oh! One more thing, I do not own xiaolin showdown in anyway.**

**Now, on with the story**

Dojo had just landed on the temple grounds with the xiaolin warriors on his back. "Another day, another wu" clay said lazily as he got off the dragon, followed closely by the other monks who were no more active than he was. It was the middle of the night, the gang had just got back from a successful shen gong wu hunt, but they were all too tired to show any excitement.

"Man! I'm beat" raimundo said, and let out a yawn to emphasize his point. "I'll just put this wu in the vault and head off to my chamber". He said carrying the wu and dragging himself to the shen gong wu.

The other monks just headed straight to their chambers without another word. They were all just relieved to finally be able to get some sleep.

It's been about two years since raimundo has been chosen as the leader. Ever since, the heylin side has gotten even more relentless, and the shen gong wu were activating as much as ever. But the xiaolin monks prove themselves to be up to the challenge every time.  


As soon as Kimiko entered her chamber, she just collapsed on her bed, and was soon asleep.

She woke up the next day to the sound of her cell phone ringing; she opened her eyes slowly and looked at the clock next to her bed. '4 a.m? Who would call at such a time?' she thought. But she already knew the answer.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she picked up her phone. "Konichiwa papa!" she said, trying to not to show how tired she was.

She was used to her dad calling at weird times, because of the time difference with Japan and all.

Kimiko could instantly tell something was up. Her dad was such a busy man, -as you would expect from the head of Tohomiko industries- so he didn't call often, he usually sent her letters or texts, but he wouldn't call unless something important was going on.

"**Konichiwa Kimiko!, how's my little princess doing**?" he replied

"I'm doing great papa, how are you? It's been a while"

"**Yeah sure has**", he trailed off, " **kimi, there's something I need to tell you, and you might not like this, but just hear me out ok?**"

'I don't like the sound of that one bit' Kimiko thought, but she kept silent. Her dad took that as a sign to continue.

**"Kimiko, you're my only child….um, I'm getting older, so I…" **she could tell her dad was struggling with what to say.

"Papa, breathe! It's okay, just tell me" she said trying to sound as reassuring as she can.

"**Okay**" she could hear the sound of her father taking a deep inhale. **"Kimiko, you're my only child and the only heir to the Tohomiko industries**" he started

'This can't be good' she thought. But said nothing

"** I'm getting old, and soon I'll be handing over the family business to you, but before I do, I need to know you will able to handle it… that's why I want you to come back to Tokyo and continue your education**"

A million thoughts came rushing through her head 'No! This can't be!' 'I don't want to leave the temple! And my friends!'

She opened her mouth to object but was silenced by the voice of her dad. **"Kimi, It's not just that**" he gave a small pause as if to contemplate whether he should say the next words or not. **"You've been gone for three years, and ever since, I've been alone in this huge house, I miss having you around at home"**

Kimiko could sense the sadness in her dad's voice. Her mom passed away a few years back, and ever since, it's always been her and her dad. And now, with her being out of the house she could imagine how lonely he must feel.

Just the thought of how sad her dad has really been broke her heart, but before she could say anything her dad continued

"**Kimi, I know it's not fair to ask you to come back and leave the temple and all your friends, and I would never force you to do anything like that, but would you at least think about it**"

Kimiko was so deep in thought she could barely respond, the only thing she managed to let out was "I will, papa"

**"Thanks kimi, I love you"**

"I love you too papa" "bye" and with that she hung up. Her head was storming; this was so much to take in.

She looked at the clock '4:20' but she couldn't sleep after what had just happened, so she brushed her teeth, hair, put on her robes, and headed out of her chamber.

She stopped outside the temple's entrance, and decided to sit on one of the steps of the staircase leading to the temple. It was still early so everyone else was still asleep. Everything was so quiet and serene, everything except the thoughts pounding in the young girls head. 'Ok, calm down Kimiko, I'll just have to think this rationally and make a choice' she thought to herself. She wanted to stay at the temple, but after hearing how sad her dad was, she couldn't forgive herself if she was to cause him anymore sadness. She let out a frustrated sigh. 'Well then, I guess I know what I have to do' she resolved half-heartedly. Yes, she would be sad to leave the temple, but family always comes first.

She was snapped back to reality by the sound of dojo creeping in from behind her. "Good morning kiddo" he greeted with a broad smile which instantly faded when he saw the expression on kimiko's face "what's wrong?" he asked "oh...nothings wrong, I'm fine" kimiko said trying to give the most convincing smile she could, dojo wasn't convinced but he decided to let it go " you better go get some breakfast, the others are already there…I'd hurry up if I were you, before it's all gone" dojo informed before slithering back to the temple.

Kimiko got up, and headed to the temple, food was the least of her concerns right now, she had to think of a way to break the news to her friends.

She made her way to the kitchen, where her friends were gathered around the dining table, most of the plates have already been devoured by the three young monks, but there was still some food on the table

Kimiko took a seat and greeted her teammates

"Sorry Kimiko, we were just so hungry we couldn't wait" clay laughed nervously as he looked at the plates which were almost empty by now

"It's okay, I'm not that hungry anyway" Kimiko said and gave a slight smile

Raimundo immediately noticed something was bothering her, "Kim, everything okay?" he asked

"Yeah, why the narrow face?" Omi joined

"Uh, that's 'long' face, partner"

"That too"

"It's just..." Kimiko started ' how am I supposed to say this' she thought to herself. How was she supposed to tell her friends she was leaving, possibly forever.

It's been three years since Kimiko came to the temple, and since then, she and the other xiaolin warriors have become very close, they were practically like family now.

She couldn't gather up the courage to tell them, ''Um, it's nothing'' she decided to say and gave another fake smile. The other monks just eye browed her, she knew they weren't convinced, but she couldn't tell them, not just yet.

''Um, have you guys seen master fung?'' she asked, trying to change the subject. ''Yeah, he's in the meditation room'' clay answered

''Oh, alright'' with that she left the table and headed to the meditation room

'Something is definitely up' raimundo thought to himself as he watched Kimiko head out of the kitchen

Kimiko entered the room where master fung was; he was meditating with his eyes and closed, and was surrounded by some aromatic candles.

''Yes Kimiko?'' he said without opening his eyes

''Um, master fung, I need to talk to you'' Kimiko said. Master Fung opened his eyes and stood up to face the young dragon of fire ''what is it?'' he asked

Kimiko had explained the whole situation to master fung, and had informed him of her decision.

''So your mind is already set up?'' he asked

''Yes'' she said trying to sound as sure as she could

'' I understand master fung gave a warm smile '' and I completely respect your decision" he continued '' I'll have dojo take you to Tokyo tomorrow, for now, you should go pack your things''

''Thanks master fung'' she smiled back

Kimiko headed to her room, and took out her suitcases, and started packing

A few hours later...

'Who knew I had so many things' she thought to herself as she placed the last item of clothing into her suitcase. She eyed her suitcase and the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. 'Guess that's the last of it' she thought

'Phew, finally done' she thought victoriously as she locked her suitcases and eyed them proud of her accomplishment. She was interrupted by the three xiaolin dragons coming into her room.

They were all silent for a while. '' Master Fung told us'' clay started. She could tell her teammates were upset, '' I'm sorry guys, I wanted to tell you, but it's just I...um, was waiting for the right moment'' she apologized.

'' It won't be the same here without you''

''Yes, for a girl, you were an excellent dragon of fire'' Omi paused, '' and...I'll miss you my friend'' Omi continued

It wasn't like him to show his emotions but today, it was clear how sad he was

''I'll miss you guys too'' she said as she gave them all one huge hug

''Take care of yourself Kimiko, make sure you eat right, and sleep well, and be safe'' clay began with his list of instructions. He was always like a big brother to her

'' And make sure you don't forget us, especially me, the greatest xiaolin dragon in history'' Omi added

She let out a small laugh and nodded to reassure them, '' you guys take care of yourselves too''

She could feel herself tearing up, but she willed the tears not to fall, she didn't want her friends to see her cry.

"Well, we'll leave you now, you should some get some rest'' clay said as he headed out followed by Omi

Raimundo stayed behind, he walked further into the room and sat at the corner of the bed. She sat next to him. They both stayed in silence for what seemed like an eternity until raimundo finally broke the silence, "so you're leaving tomorrow eh?''

''Yeah, master fung said dojo could take me to Tokyo first thing in the morning''.

''Oh'' was his only reply. 'Say something, come on' raimundo mentally urged himself. 'Tell her how much she means to you and how much you'll miss her' he thought but he just couldn't get the words out 'come on! For crying out loud! Say something! Anything!'

''Um, I should probably let you get some rest'' raimundo finally said ' not that you moron!' he mentally slapped himself

''Yeah'' was her only reply. With that he stood up and headed out of her chamber. 'Nice going raimundo' he mentally scolded himself, but his thought was interrupted when he heard kimiko's voice from behind him ''I'll miss you rai'' she said

''I'll miss you too '' he replied before exiting her room.

**You made it! You finished reading the first chapter: D**

**Review and let me know what you thought. Constructive criticism is always welcome**

**Note: The last time I watched XS was years ago, so I'm writing this the way I remember it was, I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC or any of the technicalities are wrong, but let me know and I'll try to fix it in the coming chapters. Thanks a ton **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is chapter 2.**** Haha, I was so excited I just had to update as soon as I could.**

**And now, on with the story.**

The next day, Kimiko was woken up by her alarm. She had barely gotten any sleep last night; she was too anxious and nervous to sleep.

She quickly got up and silenced her alarm. And started to get herself ready.

A while later, she was all ready to go. She stepped out of her room and dragged her suitcases behind her and headed out of the temple. She looked around, it was still early morning, ' I bet they're sleeping right now' she thought to herself. As she exited the entrance she could see dojo on the training ground. '''ready to go?'' he asked when he saw her. ''Yep'' she said as she walked towards him. She was stopped by a loud shout

''KIMIKOO!'' she turned back to see her fellow monks running in her direction, they all stopped abruptly when they were close enough to her. They were followed by master Fung who was walking calmly.

Kimiko looked at the three young monks; they were still in their PJs and looked half asleep. She held back a giggle at the sight.

'' You weren't gonna leave without saying goodbye now, were you?'' raimundo questioned giving an exaggerated hurt expression

She just rolled her eyes at his dramatic act but couldn't help but give a slight smile.

''All set Kimiko?'' Clay asked, '' Yep, I've got everything'' she answered pointing to the tonnes of suitcases that were laying on the ground, ' poor dojo...that looks really heavy' clay thought to himself

''Don't forget to tell everyone in Tokyo about my amazing skills and superior techniques, and how I trained you, until you became at the level you are at today'' Omi stated

The other monks just rolled their eyes, '' Sure Omi'' was her simple reply, she normally would've started an argument with the tiny monk over a comment like that, but not today, she just didn't feel like arguing.

Dojo cleared his throat to remind the monks of his presence, ''Oops, I guess I better get going'' she said noticing how impatient dojo was growing. '' Goodbye guys'' She said and held them all in one huge bear hug. She then walked towards master fung and bowed deeply, ''thank you for everything master Fung'' she said sincerely. He bowed back.

'' Take good care of yourself Kimiko'' he place an arm on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile which she happily returned.

With that, it was time for Kimiko to go. Dojo expanded into his 50 foot form. The monks helped Kimiko board her luggage onto Dojo. '' Why do you have so much stuff?'' dojo said giving a groan as he felt the bags being added on his bags. '' Sorry Dojo'' she apologized, she felt bad for the dragon for having to carry such a heavy load. '' No problem kiddo, just hop on''. With that Kimiko climbed on the dragon. And Dojo began to take off.

The monks waved at her, as Dojo flew higher

''Bye Kimiko!''

"Stay in touch!''

''Take care!'' the monks shouted as they waved to their comrade

''I will!'' she shouted as she waved back, until they were no longer visible. ''Hold on tight, next stop, Tokyo, Japan'' Dojo announced as he soared. Kimiko gave a small smile ' I'm coming home' she thought

**There you have it folks, chapter two**

**I gotta say, I had trouble writing this, Even though it's so short, I struggled with trying to show how close the monks are and how much they'll miss each other, without sounding too mushy and dramatic, -which I hope I succeeded in, Review and let me know what you thought-**

**Oh! One more thing, I know things have been going kinda slow in these two chapters, but now that I got all the goodbyes out of the way, I'll try to make the coming chapters more eventful, promise**

**Thanks a ton **


End file.
